The invention relates to an electric resistor, particularly a strain gauge, having a metallic resistance layer and contact layers associated therewith, which are arranged on a support.
In such resistors which can be used as strain gauges, it is known to apply a metallic resistance layer onto a support. In that way sensitivities of the strain gauge with a gauge factor of at most about 5 can be obtained.
Strain gauges having a gauge factor of this order of magnitude require, however, a large expense in connection with the measurement means connected with them. In addition, extensive resolution of the measurement is not possible.
It is an object of the invention to create a resistor of the above type which has increased sensitivity.